Secret Admirer
by paramoria
Summary: Beca Mitchell keeps receiving mysterious valentines. Who could they be from?


Beca woke up to find Kimmy Jin's side of the room covered in hearts. She scowled. Of course her rude roommate would celebrate Valentine's Day. Beca rolled out of bed and threw on a baggy sweatshirt and pants. She didn't really care about how she looked, especially today of all days. Valentine's Day. Bah humbug.

As Beca headed for the door, the saw a small heart on the ground. Annoyed, she picked it up to throw it on Kimmy Jin's bed, but the name on the card caught her eye. It was hers. She flipped it over and over, searching for a signature, but found nothing. It was anonymous. But who would send Beca Mitchell a valentine? She didn't know anyone outside of a capella. Then it hit her: Jesse Swanson. It was so obvious that he was crushing hard on the brunette, and had since day one, but Beca just couldn't find herself attracted to him. It wasn't that he wasn't a nice guy, but he wasn't her type, if she even had a type. Beca set the mysterious valentine on her desk and headed to class.

About an hour into the boring lecture which Beca was sleeping through during her only class of the day, a valentine flew through the air and landed on the brunette. Beca was tapped on the shoulder by her neighbor. The valentine floated to the ground as Beca looked up, wiping drool off her chin. She bent down and picked it up. All it had was her name on it again. She searched the crowd behind her, but nobody she recognized was there. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to sleep.

"Okay, what the Hell?" Beca asked out loud, finding two valentines just inside her dorm door. She tossed her bag down on the bed and pulled out the three valentines that were thrown at her during her class. One for every hour. They were all similar; all were in the shape of a heart with Beca's name written in plain font on the front. It was too simple to tell if it was a woman's or man's handwriting. The brunette grabbed the small pile and the single one from her desk and shoved them into a drawer, trying to get the whole situation out of her mind. Valentine's Day wasn't her thing.

The next valentine came while Beca was reading an article for her history class. She jumped up as soon as she saw the red blob out of the corner of her eye. She rushed to open the door. "A-HAAaa…" she trailed off. The hallway was empty. Frowning, she shut the door. Beca scooped up the valentine and flipped it over, finding actual words on the side opposite her name,

_Getting curious?_

"No," she mumbled. Poking her head out into the hallway once more, she huffed. She shut the door and lied down on her bed, rubbing the valentine with her fingertips. Her secret admirer had to know her schedule, that didn't really help her eliminate candidates. Jesse was the only Treble she was close with, but that he was close to Benji, his roommate. All the Bellas knew each other's schedules and they could share them with anyone else. After weighing her options, she knew it was Jesse. It had to be Jesse. It only made sense.

* * *

"I don't get why we're here," Stacie whined. "I have a date tonight!"

"Oh, hush," Aubrey boomed. "It's only a two hour rehearsal. You'll survive." Everyone groaned in protest. "Aca-scuse me? Don't give me that attitude. We need all the practice we can get before regionals. Now, split up in your groups. Group number 1 does cardio first." Amy started complaining under her breath and she, Beca, Jessica, Lilly, and Denise stood up and made their way over to the stairs.

Once it was time to switch, Beca ran to her bag to get a drink. She opened it to find a valentine lying inside. She looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking her way, but came up empty. She flipped the valentine over and it said nothing. She took a swig of her water, leaving the valentine tugged away at the bottom of her bag, and headed back to start choreography.

"Hey Beca," a shining Chloe said with a smile.

"Hey." The two shared a mirror as they stretched.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Um, thanks, but I don't really care for this holiday much."

"How come?"

"It's stupid, you know? If you love someone, you should express it everyday, not just on Valentine's Day. Everybody goes all out to do gushy things when they should be doing it all the time. I mean, I'm not one for romantic crap, but you know what I mean."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I get it. I just love seeing people celebrate their love for one another. It's so cute!"

"You don't have a Valentine this year, do you?"

"No, but it's no big deal. Aubrey buys me candy," she winked.

"Less chatting, more dancing," Aubrey said as she walked by. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Bellas! No need to practice your routine. We're already going to win. You can't stop us!" Bumper called out laughing.

"Where did he come from?" Beca quietly questioned Chloe. The girl replied with a shrug.

"Bumper, get out of here. This is official Bella business. I don't need you in here stinking it up," Aubrey stood her ground with her hands on her hips.

"Seems like you already stunk it up enough in here. Did you forget deodorant this morning?" Bumper laughed and gave Donald a high-five. Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled over at Beca. The two continued their stretches.

* * *

"What's that?" Fat Amy asked, making Beca jump. It was the end of rehearsals, and she had discovered yet another valentine inside her bag.

"Don't scare me like that!" She quickly tucked the valentine away.

"What was that though?" Amy asked again, unwrapping an ice cream bar.

Beca quirked a brow. "How did you get- nevermind. It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Beca Mitchell is flustered, everybody! Does someone have a secret admirer?"

"No!" Beca covered her blush with her jacket and ran outside into the cold. Once she was away from the rehearsal space, she opened her bag and took out her valentine. She read the back.

_If you want to know who I am, meet me in the quad at 8:30._

"Where?" Beca hissed under her breath. The quad was huge. There was no way she would find- what a minute. These valentines were from Jesse, right? They had a special spot in the quad where they would meet up. Jesse was really making this too obvious. She slowly headed towards their usual spot and made it there a minute before 8:30. Stretching and yawning, she was suddenly silenced by a hand coming from behind her. It covered her mouth. _Oh god, this is it. I'll be that one college kid on Valentine's Day who gets raped and left for dead. _

She opened her squinted eyes to find a valentine in front of her face. It read: _Close your eyes then nod once. No peeking._

Beca did what she was told and felt the hand leave her mouth. The cold hand was replaced with warm lips. They were soft. _Very_ soft. Beca found herself getting lost in them instantly. Her hands came up instinctively to caress the stranger's face, but they grabbed her forearms and forced them to her side.

The kiss intensified and soon the stranger's tongue ran across Beca's bottom lip, and Beca quickly allowed access. Their tongues danced and occasionally wrestled for dominance. Beca moaned into her partner's mouth. They pulled away. Beca opened her eyes to find darkness, as the stranger swiftly put their hand over her face.

"Who are you?" Beca panted. She left warm breath against her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"I told you we'd be really fast friends."


End file.
